Hogging Cookies
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Those are really big cookies." "That's for your big mouth," she snapped. Smitchie fun.


**A/N: **Last week I wrote a breaking up Smitchie, so now here's a not breaking up Smitchie. The title kind of sucks, but I couldn't come up with anything so it works for me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone/thing you recognize from Camp Rock.

* * *

She was angry with Shane and as a result found herself in the kitchen, baking. It was just something she liked to do to take her mind off things, actually she _only_did it when she wanted to take her mind off things. She guesses it was something she inherited from her mother. How could Shane say that? Didn't he understand the concept of keeping a secret? And he wonders why he can't trust anyone easily, because he knows no one can trust him. She angrily stirred the cookie dough and decided to skip the nuts she knew Shane loved so much. It wasn't until the second sheet was coming out of the oven that Shane happily strolled into the kitchen.

"Smells great in here," he grinned. "I love when you decide to bake stuff."

Mitchie rolled her eyes but choose not to respond otherwise. He would love when she baked. Just like when he loved when she cooked, and cleaned, and organized, and basically anything else he was too lazy or impatient to do.

Unfazed by her lack of answer Shane moved to her side and watched her remove the cookies from the sheet and place them on the cooling rack on the counter. He rose an eyebrow at them as soon as he got a look. "Those are really big cookies."

"That's for your big mouth," she snapped at him, annoyed he had the nerve to criticize.

He laughed. "Someone's a bit cranky."

"Someone's giving me a reason to be," she countered, eyeing him in a way to make sure he knew she was talking about him.

"I get it," he nodded. "You're mad at me for telling them about that big crush you had on that basketball player at your school."

"I told you that in private."

"It's not like any of us know the guy anyways," he shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"What if I told everyone about that stupid crush _you_ had on that stupid girl you live next door to?"

"That's different."

"No it's not," she snapped.

"Yes it is! They could meet her when they come over my house!"

"And they could meet him if they ever went to my school."

"It's not the same."

"Still, you'd be mad if I told them."

"So why bake then?" he asked, ending the argument he was starting to lose. "Why not go call up some of your other friends or something?"

"First, you guys are my guests, I can't just leave and hang out with someone else. Second, it's not like I have any friends really," she shrugged. "I get on messenger to talk to a whole one person and my phone just about never rings unless it's you or about you."

"Well," he sighed loudly, a smirk fighting to break on his lips. "At least they want to talk to you about interesting stuff."

"Oh yeah," she rolled her eyes. "Cause I love spending my whole day talking to different people about _you_. It's so fun."

"I know you love it," he said simply.

She decided not to answer him and moved to turn the dial on the radio, hoping he'd get the hint and leave. She sighed in relief when after a moment he went back in to the other room. Honestly, she didn't know how she managed to have dated him for as long as she had been. He drove her insane most of the time. She placed a new tray of cookies in the oven and grabbed a glass to fill with milk. Just as she was sitting down at the counter to have a cookie Shane came back in.

"I thought you understood the whole wanting you to leave thing."

"I did," he nodded, getting his own glass of milk and sitting next to her.

"Then why are you here?"

"I did leave," he defended. "I just came back now."

"Don't be afraid to leave again."

"I won't be," he smiled. He reached for a cookie and she slapped his hand away. "Hey! I wanted one of those."

"Sorry," she smiled. "You can't just grab with out asking. How do you know I'm not going to do something special with these?"

"Because you're about to eat one too," he rose an eyebrow.

"I made them," she crossed her arms. "I'm allowed to eat them."

"Please?" he pouted. "Just one? You make such great cookies."

"Fine," she sighed. "But only one!"

"Thanks," he smiled. He planted a quick kiss on the side of her head before looking over the cookies and deciding on the biggest one he could find. He grinned as he bit into the still warm cookie.

"Maybe I wanted the big one," Mitchie muttered under her breath, picking up her own cookie and biting in to it.

"Mitchie," Shane whined a second later. "You didn't put any nuts in these."

"I don't really like nuts in my cookies," she said dismissively.

"But you always put nuts in them," he frowned.

"When I make them for you yes, but I made these for me."

"I thought you were doing something special with these," he smirked.

"I am," she defended. She took a sip of her milk while she quickly thought of something to say. "I'm going to make ice cream sandwiches with them later."

"You still could have put nuts in them," he sulked.

"You don't have to eat them," she shrugged, grabbing another one.

"Hey! You said only one!"

"No, I said you could only have one."

"I can have as many as I'd like."

"That's not fair!"

"Well next time you make cookies you can only let me have one!"

"Fine I will!" he crossed his arms. She laughed.

"You don't make cookies Shane."

"I'm going to now and I'm only going to let you have one."

"I don't think I'll even want that many."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," she said slowly, taking another sip of her milk as she finished off her cookie. "It means I don't think you can bake very well."

"I can too," he pouted. "I made that cake for your birthday!"

"Ah yes," she nodded. "I remember that cake."

"And it was good!"

"Shane, honey, that was an ice cream cake."

"Yeah, and I made it."

"You didn't bake it though," she shook her head. "You took a box of ice cream and sliced it and formed a cake out of it."

"I still made it," he pouted again.

"You didn't bake it though. Baking something involves putting it in the oven." As if to prove her point the timer went off then and she hopped out of her chair to get her cookies. She grabbed her oven mitt and opened the oven to get the cookie sheet. By the time she turned back around to set them down before moving them to the cooling rack she saw Shane shoving the last piece of a cookie into his mouth.

"Shane!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked through his mouthful of cookie.

"You ate another one!"

"You can't prove that!"

"That's it! You get no cookies! They're only for my friends."

"What friends? You don't have any," he teased.

"Fine! I'm going to eat them all myself then," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"You made two batches."

"And I'm going to enjoy them all tonight."

"You're going to eat them _all_ tonight?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yup," she smirked. "And I'm going to enjoy them while you sit and watch."

"Well you better start now then," he snorted. "You've got a long way to go."

"Get out of my kitchen Shane!" she snapped.

"I don't want to go back in with the others."

"You should of thought of that before."

"But they'll just tease me more." She noticed the whine in his voice and rose an eyebrow.

"What do they have to tease you about?"

"About that stupid crush I had on that stupid girl next door to me."

"That's-" she paused her retort and blinked as the words soaked in. "You told them about that?"

He nodded. "And I was right, it is worse then them knowing about your old crush. They actually know who she is! At least they don't know who this basketball guy is."

Mitchie was fighting back a smile as she silently moved the cookies from the sheet to the cooling rack. She had been mad at Shane for telling her silly old crush so to make it up to her he went in there and told his with out even having to. She would have gotten over it in the near future, they both knew that, but he still did this. When she didn't speak again Shane trudged out of the room and back to the others. Once he was gone she grabbed the nuts and mixed them in with the rest of her dough waiting to be baked. Then she grabbed the ice cream from the freezer and two similar sized cookies before making one of the ice cream sandwiches she'd mentioned earlier. Once it was together she spread some nuts out on a paper plate and rolled the sandwich in it until the ice cream parts were covered in nuts. Satisfied with is she set it on a napkin and placed it in front of Shane's seat before calling him back in.

"Shane! Can you come here a minute?"

"Coming," he called back. Her back was to him when he walked in and he stopped at the doorway. "What do you need?"

"I made you something," she smiled, turning back to face him. She gestured to the ice cream sandwich and a smile lit up his face as he noticed it.

"Really? You're sharing your cookies?"

"Only with you."

"And there's nuts on it too," he observed happily as he sat down and picked it up.

She nodded. "And there's nuts in the rest of the dough too."

"So you're not mad anymore?" he asked hopefully.

"How could I be?" she smiled. He smiled back and bit into his sandwich, savoring the taste.

"You're so amazing," he sighed before taking another bite. Mitchie smiled and turned back to the tray of dough balls she was making. Now she could remember again why they've been together so long.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it!


End file.
